Conscripts
Conscripts are the main armed forces and the backbone of Soviet Union in the early game, but lose some importance as the game progresses. They are a 6 man squad, initially armed with Mosin Nagant bolt-action rifles, but have the ability to be equipped with PPSH-41s. Strategies Conscripts are basic and weak Infantry, available from the regimental field headquarters. They are more useful in larger numbers and when supported. They are also very useful when crewing abandoned weapons, as they're cheap to reinforce. They are a staple unit in the early game, but lose importance as the game progresses due to the fielding of better German infantry and vehicles. They do remain useful as a utility unit, however. Conscript squads cannot hold their own against pretty much any combat unit and need to be put much cares into. Each of them have very poor training and accuracy and can hardly achieve anything in any engagement range. This makes the ability to throw Molotov cocktails become a very important factor in battle, It's ability to make any covers or fighting positions inaccessible will force enemy players to use more micromanagements, make your enemies fled from their heavy cover or structures to more unfavorable position. micromanage your conscripts is very important in the early game. If your conscripts encountered the Ostheer grenadiers, It is advised to close the distances between them as much as possible, grenadiers are powerful at long range firefight which you must not gave them a chance to, once you closed the gap don't be hesitate to throw Molotov at them, this will force them to move, and a chance for your conscripts to let off some volley, please noted that experienced players will aware of this and will move their unit as soon as they seen the throwing animation, so stop your conscripts before you waste your 15 munition points. This strategy should be use even more carefully when you face the US Riflemen, their M1 Garands possess higher rate of fire and can inflict severe casualties on the conscript at close range, be sure to use Molotovs at maximum throwing range when you encountered the Riflemen. Abilities 'Ooorah!' This ability gives your Conscripts an big increase in movement speed for a short period of time. It costs 10 munition. This makes the ability very useful for flanking enemy positions or performing swift attacks. 'Throw Molotov' Available after an upgrade from Soviet HQ. Throws a bottle of flaming fuel which has little initial damage but causes damage-over-time. Costs 15 munitions. 'Throw Anti-tank Grenade' Available after an upgrade from the Soviet HQ. Throws an anti-tank grenade with decent penetration and damage. May cause an engine damaged critical upon penetration. Costs 25 munitions. 'Merge' This ability allows conscripts to be removed from their current squad and added to another squad, filling their numbers with new infantry models. This is useful for keeping valuable heavy weapon teams alive in the field by merging cheap and expendable conscripts, saving manpower and time as no retreat is needed in order to reinforce the squad. 'Trip Wire Flares' This acts as an early-warning system when enemy troops are entering your territory. Conscripts can plant a flare connected to a trip wire. The trip wire will be invisible for the enemy. Upon triggering the trap, It will launch a flare into the sky, revealing a large area where the flare was planted. It's very useful for detecting enemy flanks. Your Conscripts have to achieve Veterancy 1 in order to use this ability. 'Sandbags (structure)' Conscript squad will build a sandbag wall wherever selected. This wall gives green cover and is a good way to create a defensive position where it otherwise wouldn't be. Good on open areas where cover is sparse. Doctrinal Abilities 'Conscript Assault Package' Available from the Guards Infantry Coordination and Conscript Support Tactics doctrines at 2CP. Replaces two Mosin-Nagants with PPSH-41s, reducing range to 30 while increasing DPS to 6.846/3.807/0.769 per man at long/medium/short ranges. 'Hit the Dirt ' Available from the Guards Infantry Coordination and Conscript Support doctrines at 1CP. When activated, the conscript squad falls to the ground, granting it light cover at the cost of mobility. This ability does not protect against explosives, flames, or small arms closer than 10 metres away. 'Conscript Repair' Available from the Conscript Support and Guards Infantry Coordination doctrines. Conscripts will be able to repair vehicles and buildings, similar to engineers, albeit at a slower rate. Upgrades Upgrades for conscript squads are available from Headquarters as global upgrades, enabling the ability for all conscript squads. 'Molotov Cocktail' Named after the Soviet politician, this is a simple incendiary weapon. A bottle full of petrol is thrown at the enemy when this ability is activated. Upon hitting the ground the bottle breaks, splashing the area with burning liquid. Rather than causing instant damage to the enemy in the area as a grenade would, the fire will slowly damage any infantry in the area as long as the liquid is still burning. This can be used to force the enemy out of cover, giving the conscripts a better chance of killing them with their rifles. The 'Burn Baby Burn' bulletin increases the range Molotov Cocktails can be thrown by 7%. This ability is similar to the "Incendiary Grenade" of the Panzer Elite from CoH1. 'AT Grenades' Anti Tank grenades. Unlike the sticky bomb in CoH1, the conscript squad doesn't chase the vehicle running out of its range once the "throw" animation has started, making it a very useful ability to have against light vehicles. Occasionally, the AT grenade will damage the vehicles engine with a higher chance on light vehicles than heavy vehicles. Quotes Selected "Riflemen ready!" "Soldiers ready!" "Waiting for your command!" "There are no cowards here!" "I think I have snow in my pants" (Winter Only) Moving "We're moving" "On our way!" "Stay in my footprint, it will be easier" Moving, under attack "Move! Now!" "We're pulling out!" "Run like your life depending on it! It does!" Under attack "Conscripts under attack!" "We've found the enemy!" "Engage!" "The enemy is engaging us!" "I am getting tired of this shit!!!!" "Get down! Grenade!" "Grenade!" "Flamethrower!" "I FUCKING hate flamethrower!" "Scatter!" "Machine gun!" "I hate machine gun!!!" "Enemy armor!" "Blyat! armor is engaging us!" Taking Casualties "We Are Taking Losses!" Capturing sector "We'll take it for the soviet people!" "There will be no excuse for failure!" "What the hell are you doing?! Take that FUCKING point!!!" "We'll show'em how soviet do it!" Occupying Structure "You want to die in the street?! Inside!" "Get the hell inside!" Category:Soviet Category:Infantry